BatDad and TurtleSons
by CharmyPI-5 the VIII
Summary: Sometimes it's ok to imagine things a little different, in this case, what happens when four turtle sons are raised in a manor rather then in the sewers. A Batman/TMNT crossover


_a/n_

_Yes i watched the batman/tmnt movie and it was great, and it inspired me. But this is just a one shot (i think)_

* * *

_Life is strange, but the path we choose is even stranger_

Leo clung his leg to his chest, hissing in pain. Managing to bounce around on one foot for a few moments before falling. He could feel the muscles in his leg spasming between his fingers as he cursed his own body. He wa so wrapped up in cursing his body that he almost didn't the arm that wrapped around his shoulder. "Breath Leo, you need to stretch your leg to prevent straining."

"I know Dad." HE did as his father commanded, and though his breath came out shaky at first, the more he stretched out his leg the easier it became to breath. He gave a weak sigh, "Sorry father." Before looking to the man holding him up. No one in their right mind would ever accuse 'Bruce Wayne' of stereotypical 'dad bod'. For a man in his late forties he was still in excelled shape, and if it hadn't been for the slight grey tinges in his hair no one would have thought he had changed at all. Bruce moved around to get a better look at his leg, rolling up the pants leg of his sweatpants and looking over the muscles with a father's eye, "You'll be alright son, you should just rest for the rest of the night.'

The blue masked turtle gave out a sigh that almost sounded like a death gasp, "But we barely got started." Course, the sympathetic smile his father was giving him only added to his shame,

"Just for the night, Alfred can look at it and we'll go from there." Bruce moved under his arm, lifting him up. With his support Leo was able to balance on one foot and move out of the rumpus room.

For the past ten years, the citizens of Gotham had been curious at the ongoings at Wayne Manor, mostly on why, no matter the time of day, was the Manor always lit up? But Most of the citizens, the one who didn't think it was full of vampires, would shrug of their own curiosity and mutter 'rich people' and shuffle on their way

And the very answer was the turtle being helped of the small rumpus room by his father. The seventeen year old Leo was the same height as his father but lacked the build Bruce Wayne had. But dressed in dark blue athleisure wear. Another spasm shot through his leg, despite himself and his already brewing shame he can't stop himself from hissing. Praying it hadn't been overheard by Bruce.

But very few things passed his fathers notice. Even the slightest hitch of breath, Bruce immediately turned to him, looking around and taking one of the hallway chairs and puling it closer, "Sit."

"Dad its-" but choked off as his leg spasmed again. Leo reluctantly sat back down as Bruce looked over his leg again, "Look its really fine- "

"Leo, you once broke your foot and didn't say a word for week about It. If this pain is enough to make you make a noise, then it's no small thing.'" Bruce held Leos' calf between his legs, kneading the muscles with his thumbs, "You wait here. I'm going to go get some ice and some pain killers and call Al."

"No, Dad it's fine I- "he was cut off by a gentle hand rubbing his scalp for a moment before his father disappeared down the end of the hallway. Leaving Leo to sigh and lean back in his seat. He wasn't embarrassed about his father's protectiveness, but rather his own inability to cope with the pain.

Well, now that the pressure was off his leg, he was bored.

Atleast until a moment later when a loud crash filled the opposite end of the hallway his father had gone. Followed by a stream of shouting and cursing. Leo could only sigh and pinch his brow, "Oh no."

Almost in unison the two voices suddenly yelped loudly before starting off again. Alfred turned the end of the hall, dragging along two of Leonardo's brothers, the Chaotic Twins known as Michelangelo and Raphael. But they were only twins in the sense of age, since they hardly looked alike. Mikey was closer to his height then Raph's, since Raph was the only brother who stood taller then their father. And other then their similar skin tones of dark green they even dressed differently. Since Mikey always liked to wear bright colors of varying fashions and Raph preferred dark red or black. But right now, they both were at the mercy of Allred, who had a tight grip on their masks and pulled upward so the knots that kept their masks on was pulling the fabric in a most uncomfortable manner,

"He was the one who tried to- "

"Lies and slander! Don't' listen to this poser Al- "

"POSER!?" Raph yanked away at the death grip on his mask, "You're the one who filled my shoes with, GOD what was that?!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about! But if I DID I'd say it was a mixture of something I found in Dad's closet, and a lot of Dicks old hair gel- '

"Oh, you son of a-OW!"

Alfred glared at the two turtles at his dwindling mercy, "That is enough out of both of you. If I hear one more word about 'posers' or 'murdering' eachothers or 'memes-'

Mikey looked up at Alfred in confusion, 'But I haven't mentioned memes all day-OW!" ceased by another jerk on his mask

"or MEMES" Alfred started again, "Then you will both be sentenced to Laundry duty." The two turtles immediately shut up. Even Raph looked a little worried for a moment. Alfred, finally noticing Leo was there, sighed, "Leonardo, my favorite turtle- '(ignoring Mikey shout in horror, 'I thought I was your favorite!'") "Please tell me you've seen your father? I feel compelled to inform him of his sons latest, 'projects'"

Leo couldn't help but grin, truth be told Alfred HAD no favorite turtle. But at some moments Alfred would use his 'favorite' turtle tactic to get one of them to behave better, Atleast for a few minutes, "He's getting some ice. I pulled my leg when we were practicing."

Alfred let out a long-suffering sigh that one might hear from a tired mother and not from a former British Secret Agent/Military Veteran, "Well that won't do at all." He gave a jerk on Raphael's mask just as the red masked turtle tried to reach over and smack Mikey, "As soon as I'm done with these two, I will look at your leg- "

"What did they do this time?"

When his father had returned, Leo don't know but he knew that he wouldn't have jumped so hard if he had known it was his father taking his leg again, "Well Master Bruce, apparently there was a ruckus that involved defiling Master Raphael's' gym shoes and said Master swearing his revenge."

Bruce gave another sigh like Alfred's, running his hand over this black hair, there were only a few dark grief streaks that undoubtedly came from, not dealing with a multi trillion-dollar company, but dealing with four teenage sons all day, "Raphael we've been over this, no killing your brother. Michelangelo stop tormenting your brother. If I catch either of you with a bruise or covered in chicken fat your both grounded

The moment Mikey was free he gave a loud yelp in joy, "Thanks Dad!" before turning and charging for freedom. Free of the Mayhem Twins, Alfred knelt, "Let me handle this Master Bruce," before pressing the icepack to Leo's leg, Leo glanced to the one turtle who hadn't run off in joy. That was the seething brother that, though younger then Leo, was taller than their father. "Why do you let him get away with everything?!" Raph demanded, "He torments me all freaking day and all he gets is a warning?!"

"He's not just getting a warning Raph, "if Bruce had mastered anything in the past thirteen years, it was patience, "I'm gong to talk to him later." Raph scoffed angrily, storming a few feet away with his shell to them. Bruce stood up and walked over to him, taking him by the bicep and Turing him to look at him, "Why don't you get some fresh air? Dick and Tim are back in town, I'm sure they'd like to take you on one of their patrols."

Leo could see the gears rolling in Raph's mind. Struggling between staying and exacting his forbidden revenge on Mikey or being able to crush some one's skull with his other brothers. Eventually he groaned, "Ok fine." Before turning and leaving

"Don't forget your coat Raph, "Bruce called, "If you stay until morning then call me. Don't let anyone see you."

"I know I know Pop." Raph waved without looking at him before leaving the need of the all. Leo had no doubt the news tomorrow would have several more segments of criminals begin beaten to a bloody pulp, "Are you sure that's wise Master Bruce?" Alfred asked reflecting his own fears, but only hissed when Alfred shifted the icepack higher on his leg, "You know how bad his anger gets."

"He's a good kid Alfred, I trust him. Sometimes he needs to let off steam. Dick and Tim will take good care of him." Bruce stood by Leo's chair just out of Leo's peripherals but a gentle touch on his shoulder told him his father was still there, "How bad is it?'

"He's stressed several tendons in his leg, I recommend he rest it for Atleast three days.'

"Three days?!" Leo twisted to look up at Bruce, "Dad that's not fair- "

"If Alfred says to rest it then you rest it."

Three days though? As much as he wanted to argue, he didn't want to disappoint his father. With a sigh, gesture his family shared, he leaned back in the seat with his father coaxing. Allowing Alfred to wrap up his calf. If he had to rest, he Atleast wasn't going to be trapped, "Would it be alright if I used crutches Atleast?" he asked, "I don't want to be stuck in one place, I promise not to move around too much."

Alfred gave Bruce a look before nodding, "So long as you keep your movements to a minimum, I will get you a walking cast "

"Thank you,"

"I was going to ask, "Leo was grateful to have his father's attention on something else for a bit, "have you seen Donatello?"

"Actually, I have. He was lingering around the kitchen again. NO doubted trying to sneak a cup of coffee."

Father sighed,' Not again, I'll deal with it. Will you get Leonardo somewhere comfortable and get him what he needs?" Without waiting or a answer, Bruce was already gone. No doubted off to fight the monster that was Donatello's caffeine addiction.

With a sigh Alfred looked back to Leo, "How many more years till I can retire?"

(#)(#)\/(#)(#)

_**This wasn't happening**_

_**The Chunin looked back down at his hands, the kunai he had been handed looked so big in the grip of a six-year-old, "You…you want me to what?" he asked the dark abyss**_

"_**They are not learning as quickly as you are." The darkness exhumed cold, like the breath of the dead, "They are holding us back."**_

"_**Th-they're doing their best Master." He begged, "Please, I'll help them. I-I—"  
Chunin face exploded with pain as a staff backed across his face. If it hadn't been the first time he experienced such pain, he might have been knocked over. But he instead squeezed his eyes shut and bowed his head, ignoring the blood now running down his cheek. He felt a clawed hand grip his shoulder that seemed to suck all the happiness out of his body, "You are nothing but a weapon, Chunni, a tool. You have no will of your own except to cry out mine." A claw as sharp as a knife touched underneath his chin, drawing his gaze up to a pair of pure white eyes with needlepoints for sprinkles. The white surface jagged with red lines, despite himself Leo could feel himself start to tremble. And the Master whispers to him**_

"_**Kill them."**_

The book and blanket that had been resting on his chest suddenly flew to the ground as Leo jolted awake with a gasp. His sudden movement irritated his wrapped leg and stole his breath. The turtle nearly doubling over as he held himself flighty, squeezing his burning eyes shut as he struggled to breath.

A dream

He tried to tell himself it was just a dream, a ghost of a memory but his shaking body refused to listen. Remembering the breathing techniques his father had taught him, he led himself through a short meditation, tell his body finally stopped trembling and his breathing beamed regular. When Leo lined back in his seat he glanced over at the large grandfather clock. His first irritation was that it had only been about half an hour since Alfred had dumped him in the library with a tray of snacks and books, the second behind this father had already been in to check on him, hens the blanket draped over him, and the third filled him with more sadness then anything

And that was the slight angle to the clock itself. While that might have been a minute issue for certain people, for him it opened a can of worms.

Leo stood from the couch, testing his walking cast before hobbling over. How someone had managed to get past him, even if he had been asleep, was enough to irritate him. But that irritation was drowned by his concerned brotherly nature. He took the Grandfather clock by the frame and pulled it away from the wall, letting it swing like a door.

The tunnel inside was as dark as ever, tinging with dust, but a faint light at the end of the steep staircase told him he was right. Someone was down there

And he knew exactly how it was.

It was strange to descend that staircase. The steps, like everything else, was covered in dust and cobwebs. With only faint darker steps marking anyone having been down there recently. Yet, when he reached the end, he still had to muffle a gasp.

The Batcave, though still covered in dust and cobwebs, was just as impressive as it had been the first-time father had brought them home. It had scared his brothers so much that Mikey and Raph had refused to leave his side, and father had to carry Donnie in his arms. The T-rex alone was enough to give any six-year-old who lacked basic knowledge of anything, nightmares.

Speaking of Donnie

The giant behemoth that was the Bat monitor was the only thing in the room that had been recently cleaned off, all screens lit up with the same image of a dark tunnel. Leo sighed as he moved towards it and the chair facing it. he peered around the chair to see a familiar purple masked turtle sitting, his teal orbs fixated on the screen behind glasses, "Donnie" he sighed, shaking his brothers' shoulder

The youngest gave yelp jumping in his seat and immediately slashing his arms around as thigh he was in a kung Fu movie, his headphones sliding down from the sides of his head. After a few moments Donatello's eyes looked back up to him, "Leo!" he fixed his headphones again, "Who-what are you doing down here? Dad told me you needed to rest."

"What are you doing down here, you know we're not allowed in here."

"I-I" Donnie slapped at the console, turning off the monitors, "I wa seeing if Dad used to play solitaire down here."

If eto shared anything with his father, it was his intolerance of being lied to, "Fine, get grounded, see if I care." Before taking a grip on his youngest brothers' bicep and lifting him up to his feet, "We're leaving, now."

"No wait-I- "Donnie was able to pull his arm free, but also succeed in flailing back into his seat, "I-I." he glanced back at the screen, "I-I lied. I'm sorry."

The anger Leo had felt ebbed from him, as much as he doesn't want it to, "Then why are you down here again?"

Again, teal eyes looked up at him, drawing in concern and worry that made Leo's heart ache despite the stoic stance he was trying to pull off, "I was checking some of Dad's old surveillance cameras to see if they were working."

"Why?"

For a memo Leo was impressed his new ability to talk without being speaking Before realizing he had no such skill and his voice had no such ability to change at moments notice. The two turtles turned to the Batcave entrance to see the form of their father standing there, arms crossed with a less then impressed look in his eyes that promised repercussions.

For a moment, he felt sorry for his youngest brother

Then he remembered the time Donnie had turned his stereo into a robot, and quickly pushed his pity aside

"B-Because I've seen the news Dad," Don' stuttering didn't come from a fear of their father but rather a lifetime impediment, "Th-There have been a lot of disappearance in the sewers lately in Star City, Cyborg told me. And-and I wanted to see if the camera's caught him, or anything." Donnie looked back to Leo and then their father, "Its him, it has to be right?"

The room fell silent, Bruce crossed the room and turned the large armchair in his direction before kneeling, "Donatello- "

"It has to be him, what if he's back Dad? What if he came back for Leo? I Don't want him to hurt my brothers="

"DON." Their fathers tone wasn't hard or bitter like the monsters in Leo's nightmares, but one of a parent demanding their child's attention, "Donnie, 'he started again," his hands coming up to rest on the youngest child's shoulders, "Even if there was a chance he survived our fight in New York, there's no way I'd let him anywhere near you or your brothers. That's why I have those cameras in the cities surrounding ours, so I would know" Bruce's hands came up to hold the sides of Don's tear stained face, "You are my sons, and you will always be safe so long as I draw breath."

Donnie looked at the ground for a moment, his eyes shimmering with unshed tears before he gave each nod. Bruce drew him in to an embrace. Don's smaller arms wrapping around his fathers' neck as Bruce stroked the back of his head.

Leo looked away to spare his brothers' pride, and to repent to his own harshness. Of course, Donnie wasn't a bad kid, he was only a few years younger then himself, almost fourteen. He wasn't' like Mikey who always tried to cause mischief, or Raph whose anger sometimes overshadowed his overwhelming big heart. It took him a moment to realize Donnie had finally broken his hug, wiping his eyes as Bruce stood up, turning to face Leo, "Go rest son, enjoy your night. Make sure you close the door behind you." Before going back up the stairs. It took him a bit longer to realize Donni eyes staring at him, "What's wrong?" he asked

"Are you mad at me?"

"No, I- "Leo paused, "No I was wrong, I was too harsh, I'm sorry."

Donnie nodded, his eyes glancing back to the blank computer screens, "he was really bad right? The Master? I mean, I don't' remember him, but I was walking by Raph's' room the other night and he…" he paused, being his lip, "Raph was crying. I even heard Mikey the other night screaming."

He remembered that, it was always this time of year that brought all those painful memories back. Leo had tried to reach them to provide some sort of comfort, but Dad had beaten him to them both times. "Yes, he was." Was all he managed to say, but he took a breath, "But Splinter is gone, D, even if he wasn't, there's no way Dad or I would ever let him near you or our family." He wasn't sure if Donnie would believe him, mostly because he doesn't believe himself, but his young trusting eyes turned to him again and nodded, "I believe you."

Those words could have broken him, how many times had he this same conversation with his father? Back when they were children and he still feared every shadow? How many times did he wake up crying in the middle o f the night only for the rather to appear a moment later, rubbing his shell and coaxing all the nightmares away? Despite himself, Leo gently cupped Donatello's face with his palm, pressing their foreheads together for a moment before pulling away, "Come on little brother, why don't' we hang out in the library? That was Alfred doesn't get a conniption from me standing on my leg

Though light returns to his intelligent brothers' eyes as he nods, there's still a shadow of fear in his eyes. Leo follows his brother out of the Batcave, and as he closes the Grandfather clock behind them, he notices the tremble in his hands and immediately hides them from view.

He never thought he'd still fear monsters

(#)(#)\/(#)(#)

"It's him, isn't' it?"

Bruce feels as though his lounge is sandpaper as he nodes, standing at the window. "I knew it was him when I saw the reports in New York, then in Philadelphia. For a ninja, he leaves an obvious trail."

"Then why let Raphael leave? Aren't' they al in danger?" despite the incident earlier, Bruce never doubted how much Alfred cared for his sons,

"HE's with Dick and Tim, and by my calculations, Splinter hasn't' reached Gotham yet. But I have no doubt that's where he's headed. "

"DO you think he's after Leonardo? That he sill wants his weapon? OR does he want revenge?"

"If I know anything about him, he wants both. But he'll get neither." Bruce moved over to his large bed and sat down, his hands rubbing on his thigh,

"IF I may," nothing could ever stop Alfred from voicing his opinion, "You are not the man you were ten years ago. You may have taken his most valuable assets, but he took something from you as well."

Bruce nodded, rolling back the leg of his pants, revealing a pale leg that matched the rest of his body. But he twisted his thigh for a moment, and with a his the deceptional human leg separated from his body. WITH the top off the line robotics, this leg still lacked the natural hairline reflect the rest of his body had. And while that may not be a issue for a normal person, for him it made every fight a struggle between life and death," when I first fell into those sewers, I didn't know what awaited me Alfred, I expected monsters but instead I found a turtle in form of a child, a child more scared then any child should ever feel, flinching at every shadow, and I wondered what could eve remake someone that young so scared of the dark…." Relooked back down the remains of his leg, the horrendous scaring that marked where eat had been removed rom the rest of his body, "But all those years being Batman didn't prepare me for that kind of monster."

"You should send the boys away, they can stay with Mr. Kent."

"They wouldn't' leave and you know it." Bruce put his leg back in place, the hissing markings where the leg was realigning with the already stationed apparatus. HE stood again "IF I have to, I will return to the darkness. I will do what ever it takes to protect them." Before his mind wondered back to the Cave he had just caught is sons in, the tall glass displays still covered in dust, marking a life he had far left behind.

He would do whatever it took to keep them safe


End file.
